A Probabilidade Ilógica da Permanência do Amor
by MissD.Willows
Summary: As pessoas sempre vão embora. E, assim como os outros, ele iria embora; mas pela primeira vez não seria em desespero, violência... Pela primeira vez, a partida deixaria algo nela também.


**Isso nem é propriamente uma fic. Estava fazendo uns exercícios de escrita e resolvi testar com Normero. É apenas a cena do final do episódio 6 revisitada :)**

* * *

As pessoas sempre vão embora. De um jeito ou de outro.

Essa era a única verdade que Norma Louise conhecia. Boas ou más, as pessoas sempre vão embora. Na maioria das vezes ela ficava feliz por isso. As pessoas em sua vida não costumavam ser exatamente o tipo bom ou gentil e generoso. Especialmente os homens. Eles sempre pegavam o que queriam, tomavam tudo dela, e nunca davam nada em troca. E ela havia ajustado sua vida a esse padrão.

Desde muito jovem, descobriu que o poder para convencer e controlar os homens estava entre suas pernas, em sua sexualidade. E, nas pouquíssimas vezes que se permitiu sentir algo pelos homens em sua vida, até isso tiraram dela. Era demais para manter o amor.

E então ela o conheceu. Alex Romero e sua autoridade como xerife de White Pine Bay, com sua masculinidade latente, sua força e senso de dever, e ela não podia evitar pensar que ele era como todos os outros.

Mas ele começou a ajudá-la. Encobrir suas histórias e a pilha gigantesca de problemas em que ela havia, de alguma forma, se metido. Sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Eles até se tornaram amigos. E ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que ele não se sentia confortável com ela lavando sua roupa. Havia algo de diferente nele. Algo novo e estranho, algo misterioso, e era assustador porque ela nunca conheceu ninguém assim.

Essa foi a razão por ter pedido a ele que se casasse com ela. Ela confiava nele. Norma não era burra, sabia que ele sentia atração por ela. E ela o queria também, mas não chegaria ao ponto de deixá-lo saber, de se abrir para ele só para ser decepcionada de novo. Com todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores, todos os problemas que ela tinha e ainda tudo que estava acontecendo com Norman, ser decepcionada por outro homem era a última coisa que ela precisava.

No entanto, mais rápido que um raio cortando o céu durante uma tempestade, seu casamento falso estava se tornando um verdadeiro caso de amor, e ela sentia a paixão desabrochar e aquecer seu peito. E estava com medo porque as coisas horríveis em seu passado sempre achavam um jeito de voltar e assombrá-la.  
E aqui estavam, no momento decisivo da verdade. O momento em que toda sua história, de gota em gota, fez a dor transbordar como água jorrando numa banheira por muito tempo. Honestidade é uma coisa horrenda. Pois, uma vez que começou, ela precisava terminar. Contar tudo. Seu pior pesadelo, sua pior culpa, a vergonha que ela arrastara por toda a vida e que tinha, inclusive, gerado uma outra vida. E ela falou. Deu-lhe as verdades que ele sempre pediu. E agora iria perdê-lo, disso tinha certeza. Mas precisava falar. Devia a ele sua honestidade. Alex merecia mais que as mentiras que ela vinha contando para se proteger. Então, era isso. E, assim como os outros, ele iria embora; mas pela primeira vez não seria em desespero, violência... Pela primeira vez, a partida deixaria algo nela também.

\- Então... Eu não sei... Só... Vá fazer suas malas. - ela disse. Estava tentando muito ser forte, não chorar, mostrar que estava tudo bem ele ir embora, mesmo depois dela ter confessado seu amor. No entanto, a voz estrangulada a entregava.  
Ele não se virou. Apenas continuou lá, parado de frente pra ela. Grandes e belos olhos escuros fixos nela, olhando-a pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ela sentiu vontade de lhe dar um tapa, gritar com ele, fugir, se esconder, beijá-lo, implorar-lhe que não a deixasse, por favor. Mas apenas esperou, mal conseguindo respirar. Sabia que, quando começasse a chorar, não pararia até que tivesse se livrado de toda a dor, até que sua alma dormente desse lugar à inconsciência de um sono sem sonhos.

\- Okay.

Como impacto de uma pedra contra o vidro, seu coração fora atingido e as rachaduras ameaçavam se romper e espalhar os cacos.

\- Pra onde nós vamos?

"Nós". Isso a quebrou. Não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, ou os sentimentos. Havia desnudado sua alma para este homem, pronta para ser descartada mais uma vez, e ele fizera a única coisa que ela jamais esperava.  
Ele a aceitou.

Ele a tomou, por inteiro, em seus braços, em sua vida, e ela se agarrou a ele com tudo o que tinha.

As cartas estavam todas na mesa, agora, os últimos segredos de sua vida. Agora Alex sabia de tudo, todas as coisas importantes sobre ela, tudo aquilo que a moldou na pessoa que hoje era.

E ele não iria embora.

Norma tinha sido sincera ao dizer-lhe, naquela mesma manhã, sobre a felicidade que sentia. E agora seu peito doía pelo prospecto da felicidade que ela sentiu que perderia outra vez. Mas a chance ainda estava lá. Ela ainda podia ser feliz.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando foram para a cama, Norma se aconchegou ao lado de Alex, sua mão acariciando o peito dele, o anel em seu dedo brilhando suavemente sob a luz da lua que entrava por uma fresta na janela, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentiu aliviada e feliz por dizer a verdade. Por não precisar criar histórias. E dormiu em paz, embalada pelo conforto dos braços de seu amado, seu cheiro e seu amor, que ainda estariam presentes ali ao amanhecer.

As pessoas sempre vão embora, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas, às vezes, apenas raramente, elas ficam.


End file.
